


May the Fort be With You

by TriscuitsandSoup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriscuitsandSoup/pseuds/TriscuitsandSoup
Summary: "Whydid you make a pillow fort?” He set the bag of groceries down on the table, the covering of which was now being used as the roof of the pillow fort.For the lovely Mysenia, who wanted a fluffy weekend in for her bday <3





	May the Fort be With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/gifts).



Peter unlocked the door and knew instantly something was wrong. His home had been a ceaseless whirlwind of noise and movement ever since Stiles moved in two months ago. Every waking moment was filled with clicking, taping, type, or thumping. Most of the time it was just little things like the frantic fingers on a keyboard, the snore of an afternoon napper, or upbeat music from a videogame leaking through headphones. 

Sometimes the noises were louder, like impromptu ‘pack nights’ where Erica and Boyd would instigate a joint popcorn battle and pillow fight. Inevitably Isaac and Stiles’ mutual snark would result in a mismatched fight that of course meant Peter got used as a shield while the weres snarled and salivated for the scrawny human behind his back. 

The following morning the sounds of yawns, groans, and sizzling bacon reigned through the house. If Peter was lucky soon thereafter would be rumble of a vacuum cleaner. 

Despite it all, his favorite noise was that of Derek trying and failing to suppress a laugh. It warmed the space in his heart usually reserved for Stiles. The wanton destruction of his home was almost negligible after that. 

Now, however, the house was completely silent and that lay somewhere evenly between scary and refreshing. He shifted the weight of the groceries in his arms and stepped into the house, closing the door quietly behind him.

At the end of the long hallway in front of him was the living room. As if on cue Stiles’ head poked out from behind the wall. His heart beat fast with irregular excitement and he grinned. “Hi, Peter.” 

“What did you do?” Peter asked. 

Stiles grin didn’t falter for even a second. If anything, it grew wider. “What makes you think I did something bad?” 

“You’re always doing something bad,” Peter said with a scolding look. He walked down the hall with trepidation, not quite liking the way Stiles fidgeted with his hands like a nervous little raccoon. “I got you your popcorn, candy, and sugary cereal. Although I have to say, I don’t think you can keep criticizing your father’s steaks if this is your idea of food for a weekend in.” 

Stiles grin widened. “It’s special snacks for a special event.” 

Peter raised his brows. His eyes caught sight of something just past Stiles’ shoulder. “What the hell did you do to my living room?” His couches and dining room chairs had been arranged in the center of the room and covered with bedsheets. 

“Ta-da!” Stiles said, stepping out of the way and throwing his hands in the air. It was then that Peter noticed Stiles was still dressed in his Spiderman pajamas. “It’s a pillow fort!” 

" _Why_ did you make a pillow fort?” He set the bag of groceries down on the table, the covering of which was now being used as the roof of the pillow fort. 

“Because you never got to make one as a kid and that means you had no childhood. It’s probably why you became such a grumpy Gus.” Stiles peered into the bag as Peter began pulling items out. He didn’t wait for Peter to finish before reaching inside himself and rummaging around for a box of popcorn. _The disgusting kind,_ Stiles specified in his text. _The kind that’s so fatty you want to vomit._

“I’m not grumpy I’m sassy,” Peter said. “What’s your excuse then? I’m sure you and Scott made plenty of forts as kids.” 

Stiles snatched up the box of popcorn as soon as Peter laid it out on the table and began picking at the packaging with his nails. “We did,” said Stiles. “My dad says it’s because my mom drank too much coffee and watched too many movies while pregnant.” He winked and went to the microwave with a bag of popcorn in his hand.

“You’re not really making that now, are you? It’s two in the afternoon.” 

“Of course I am. What else are we going to eat while we watch Star Wars?”

Peter sighed. “I thought we were going to have a relaxing weekend at home?”

“What’s more relaxing than pillow forts, popcorn, and Star Wars?” Stiles put the bag in the microwave and pressed the button. 

“I could think of a few things,” Peter purred. He wrapped his arm around Stiles’ waist. “A few very fun things I’m sure both of us would enjoy just as much.” 

Stiles placed his hand on Peter’s cheek and gave him a loving but chaste kiss. “I love you, but you aren’t getting out of this. It is pillow forts and popcorn all damn day, and night, and probably some of tomorrow too. It’ll be a good weekend, I promise.” His brown eyes twinkled mischievously up at Peter. 

Peter sighed and melted under them. “Fine,” he said. “As long as I’m with you any weekend is a good one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) birthday Mys! I really like puns. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome :)


End file.
